Where it all Ended
by GoldenSunSheba
Summary: It all ended that day....


-~Where it all Ended-~  
  
By: GoldenSunSheba  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
I sat there waiting for a while, it was finally the big day, the day we present the data over to the government and get permission to start up KOS-MOS. I chew on my pencil, I am so nervous. I stared at my computer screen.  
  
'I wonder where Kevin went; I hope he doesn't take that long they should be here any minute,' I thought and stared at the screen again. We had finished checking everything and it was all normal just a usual. The doors opened and I stood up quickly, too quickly that I almost fell back down. The consul members stood at the door I went up to them.  
  
"Ah you must be chief engineer of this project," Said the leader of the consul.  
  
"Oh no, I'm just his assistant Shion Uzuki," I bow as a greeting, "I'm sure he'll be here any minute." And I was right cause just then Kevin arrived.  
  
"Sorry I'm late it's really pouring out there," he stood next to me and smiled, "I see you've met my helpful assistant Shion," with that he put his arm around me and my face turned red.  
  
"Then you must be the chief engineer for this project," said the leader of the consul again.  
  
"Yeah, but call me Kevin, Kevin Winnicot," he said cheerfully.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Let me give you a tour, you'll understand this project a whole lot better."  
  
~-~-~  
  
I had been nervous about this but now everything was going according to plan, I had watched the other Vector employees work so hard. I watched Allen, he looked so miserable. Thunder boomed over head and the doors open; I quickly turned to see them.  
  
"Everybody down one the floor!" yelled the man at the door, I turned back to KOS-MOS' encephalon.  
  
"This facility is now under control of the U-tic Organization. Any resistance whatsoever will be puts with deadly force. So don't even think about trying anything. Have long ace you follow our orders, you will not be harmed. We appreciate your co-operation." Said the leader and one of them grabbed my hands and held them behind my back. He pushed me forward and I turned back to the encephalon and it was opening.  
  
"KOS-MOS!" I called. I saw it rise, it wasn't completed yet it was way too early. It sat up and looked up; its system had obviously malfunctioned. It took on somewhat personality of its own and pounced, like a cat on the U-TIC solider that stood beside its encephalon. Lighting and thunder boomed over head and the power went out. I saw it jump to the nearest person who was one of the Vector employees. The U-TIC solider let go of me and watched him fallow KOS-MOS out side, it had gone after his commander.  
  
"Kevin!" I called searching the dark.  
  
"Shion!" I heard him yell back; I fallowed the sound of his voice and fell into his arm shaking.  
  
"I don't understand, what happened," I said meeting eye contact with him.  
  
"I don't know, everything checked out normal," He tightened his grip around me, "Shion you should go."  
  
"No, I want to go with you," I said back, I wasn't ever going to leave him.  
  
"Shion . . . I don't want you to get hurt," he said gently.  
  
"I know but I have to stay with you," I replied. He nodded and told me that I should evacuate the facility. I nodded and let go.  
  
I fallowed through with the order as Kevin called for SOS, KOS-MOS had came back in at that moment and turned to me and the others. I held my breath in hope it wouldn't come after us. Just as it took a step towards us something knocked it on the side of the head. Kevin had thrown something at it. It turned sharply towards Kevin as I helped the other get out of the building. A ship was waiting outside as the others escaped. I looked back to see it had its eyes directed towards Kevin.  
  
"KEVIN!" I yelled not thinking of what I was doing I ran towards KOS- MOS and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Shion!" Kevin yelled as KOS-MOS flung me off, I hit the ground hard and it turned to me. I sat up and looked at KOS-MOS, it had started at me and I finally thought this was the end. My eyes widened as she lifted her hand, and to my utter surprise and shock I saw Kevin stand in the way. I blinked and saw KOS-MOS shove her arm right through Kevin. I screamed. KOS- MOS' fingers appeared right through his back, blood was streaming from her fingertips as she pulled out her arm out. I stood up quickly and caught him just before he hit the ground.  
  
"Kevin please, don't die please," I cried. I picked up his hand and held it against my cheek; I no longer felt the warmth from his touch. The pendant had fallen to the ground. His hand slipped from my cheek and the tears fell to the ground, I hadn't cried for such a long time. I let his body fall to the ground and I picked up the pendant and let my tears fall upon it. I turned to KOS-MOS was just standing over all the dead bodies it had slaughtered. I looked around and saw a gun beside me; I grabbed it and ran outside. KOS-MOS must have spotted me because she fallowed me out into the rain. I stopped and turned to it, I held up the gun my hands quivering.  
  
"You shall be gone," it spoke to me and lifted up its arm. I took aim and fired. The blast sent me hitting the pavement hard. I wasn't sure if I had killed her or not I just lied on the ground silently and let the rain pour down on my face; the gun slipped out of my hand and I sighed.  
  
"Shion!" I heard a voce call to me, lighting boomed over head as I felt a person heave me up. I met eyes with Allen.  
  
"A-Allen . . . you stayed," I said weakly.  
  
"Yeah come on," he helped me get up and I saw KOS-MOS, it was gone completely blown apart.  
  
~-~-~  
  
The rain poured down as I lied on the bed my face covered with tears. I looked at the pendant and thought back.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hey Kevin what's that?" I said simply glancing at the pendant around his neck.  
  
"This? Oh it's my mothers, she gave it to me the day she died and it has reminded me of her ever since," he replied.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to bring up the past of your mother," I looked down.  
  
"No don't worry about it, someday I can give this to our children to remind them of us," he touched my shoulder gently and smiled.  
  
"I can't wait for that day," I grinned.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Now this will remind me of you, Kevin," I closed my eyes and fell asleep. 


End file.
